


Her Eyes

by lrhaboggle



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Child, Death, Elizabeth - Freeform, Eyes, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Murder, Musing, Reflection, Robot, animatronic, fnaf - Freeform, green - Freeform, killer, purple guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Baby takes a moment to reflect on her eyes and how beautiful and blue they are... Baby takes a moment to reflect on her eyes and how ugly and green they are...





	Her Eyes

Baby loved her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue. They were like a warm summer sky, a flowing river, a sugary line of frosting, a big round balloon, and a beautiful songbird all at once. They encompassed the ground and the sky together. They were large, round, and perfectly made. They were shiny and smooth. She considered them one of her best features, even though she had been programmed with wonderful skills like making balloons, making ice cream and taking song requests.

"What'cha doing Baby?" William Afton asked, watching as his robotic creation stared intensely at a mirror back stage.

"Just looking at my eyes," the giant animatronic replied without turning from the mirror.

"Why?" William snorted in confusion and amusement. Sometimes, he just didn't get the red-headed girl, even though she was his own creation.

"I like them," Baby replied, still too absorbed in her reflection to get offended at her creator's amusement.

"Why?" the man repeated curiously, stepping closer. He, like the others at Circus Baby's Pizza World, knew that Baby did have the loveliest blue eyes, but he never considered them worthy of staring into for hours at a time like Baby, herself, did.

"I don't know. I just do," Baby responded, still looking deeply at herself. "They're just so beautiful and so deep. I know they aren't human, but they feel like it sometimes. They can just be so intricate and realistic…" Baby broke off, caressing her own face as she continued to watch those large, sapphire orbs twitching in the mirror. "I want to thank you for making them the way you did," she whispered. Her bright eyes glittered and shined.

"Well, you're welcome," William blinked his own black peepers at the large robot before shrugging to himself.

The pair continued to stare into the mirror together for a little while longer until William grew tired of it.

"I guess I'll just be off," he said, turning away from his creation.

"'Kay," Baby grunted out her own farewell without turning from the mirror to see him go and her creator gave an affectionate sigh as he turned to leave. Even though he found Baby's musing a bit silly, he couldn't deny that she was right about how lovely her eyes were. They were some of his best works and he did have to admit that they seemed to be the prettiest of all the robotic eyes he'd built. He wasn't quite sure how they turned out that way, but he had a hunch that it was because of his daughter. His own baby. She had designed Circus Baby and made sure to tell him that she wanted Circus Baby to have bright blue eyes. Perhaps William's subconscious desire to please his favorite child had gotten him to make Baby's eyes prettier than the others, even if it wasn't intentional. But either way, Baby was right. Her blue orbs were the loveliest and most intricate and realistic pieces of machinery William had ever made. Baby loved her eyes.

"Baby! Your eyes!" William stared up at her sharply, his old warmth replaced by coldness and shadows.

"What about them?" she whispered back listlessly, still too guilt-wracked over the death she caused to care about anything anymore.

"They're green!" William cried. Baby finally made the massive effort of rotating her head towards the nearest mirror. As she turned away from her creator, she could help but feel another surge of guilt sting her like a controlled shock. William looked so old and tired and disheveled and it was all her fault. If her ice cream machine hadn't glitched, that little girl, his own daughter, would still be alive and he would still be the happy young man that she and the other animatronics of the Pizzeria loved so very much.

At the same time, William recoiled too. It was not because he felt bad about how sad Baby seemed. No, she deserved every ounce of misery she had. She'd murdered his daughter! She deserved to suffer for her mistake. The real reason William recoiled was because of her eyes. Baby's eyes, which once had been a pride and joy, were now a mocking nightmare. They weren't just inexplicably green, they were her green. They were the exact shade William's now-late daughter had. How this change had occurred, William didn't know. He just knew if he ever figured it out, the guilty one would be killed. He would not tolerate such cruelty as being forced to see his daughter's eyes forever imprinted on her favorite robot, the very one that ripped her life away. William's anger, grief and disgust grew in intensity the longer he looked at Baby's green eyes and thought about his other baby who once had a similar shade in her own orbs.

"I must go now," he muttered finally, a dark look on his face. He looked so aged. "But I will come back. I always come back!" he added with a hiss. Baby didn't reply for once, hardly even hearing her creator speak because she was still so lost in her own nightmare. He walked out of the pizzeria thereafter and slammed the door extra hard, but Baby continued to stare blankly into the mirror. Finally, though, she came around. As her now-green eyes scanned the silver sheet of metal that made up the mirror, she exhaled, air compressors in her body shrinking closer together. She stared miserably into the silver square and she studied her eyes intently. This time, however, there was no joy in it.

"William was right," Baby whispered as she looked over herself. Her eyes were a pale yet rich green. Baby saw a sickly mucus and an evil glow as she looked at her eyes. She shivered at herself, but she couldn't look away. She continued to let her gaze pierce the green pools of pain and terror that were wired into her face and she wished that somebody would come and rip them out. Why and how they had turned green, Baby didn't know. She just knew that it was a worthy punishment for her, to be forever reminded of the little girl whose life she ripped away. That girl had borne a beautiful shade of green. They had looked like summer leaves or polished emeralds. They had encompassed innocence and beauty and life and they had once looked at Baby with love. But Baby's eyes, though the same color, did not hold the same magic. Instead, her eyes were a disgusting and monstrous green that seemed to glow with death and decay. Baby hated her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a drabble about Baby's eye-color change following her accidental murder.


End file.
